Medos, pesadelos e amor?
by Inndra
Summary: Talvez mais inusitado que isso, somente o Homem de Ferro que amava Pepper Potts, ou talvez nem ele.


A respiração de Natasha estava alterada e rápida, ela trincava os dentes e agarrava-se com as unhas na coberta. Seus lábios tremiam e a teste suava, mas eu não podia acordá-la. Eu tinha prometido que a protegeria sempre e depois de ouvir seus gritos na noite anterior, eu precisava verificar o que estava acontecendo. Eram pesadelos.  
Natasha se mexia na cama e sua respiração saía entrecortada como se ela fosse chorar. Mas eu precisava ouvir alguma coisa e, por isso, não podia acordá-la ainda. Ela provavelmente não me contaria sobre o que eram os pesadelos e eu precisava descobrir para arrumar um jeito de protegê-la.  
- Vamos, Nat. O que está havendo? - sussurrei.  
Sua respiração de repente voltou ao normal e seus movimentos cessaram.  
- Não. - ela falou, baixo. - NÃO! - e gritou e tornou a trincar os dentes e a gritar de novo. - Por que ele? Eu quero ele de volta. AGORA! - e os movimentos voltaram, ela mexia a cabeça pros dois lados e agarrava-se novamente aos lençóis.  
- Um nome, Nat, um nome. - supliquei, baixinho. Eu ainda precisava saber mais, mesmo que quisesse acordá-la e acabar com esse sofrimento.  
- Não é coisa de criança. Agora me devolva ele. Devolva. Devolva. Devolva. - sua voz ia diminuindo a cada súplica.  
O que era coisa de criança? Devolver quem?  
- Devolva o... - aproximei meu ouvido de sua boca. - Clint.  
- Nat... Nat. - mexi levemente em seu ombro e ela abriu os olhos.  
De repente, lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos dela e eu abracei-a.  
- Calma, ruiva, calma.  
- Você está aqui. - ela não parava de chorar. - Eu não pude fazer nada. - Natasha Romanoff estava chorando. - Eu queria te proteger, mas... Você ia... Ele estava...  
Apesar dela nunca ter gostado de abraços por serem íntimos demais, ela me apertou mais ainda.  
- Nat, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Foi um pesadelo.  
Fiz carinho em seus cachos vermelhos e ela me soltou, chegando pro outro lado da cama. Saí da cadeira e me sentei ao seu lado.  
- Quer conversar? - perguntei, enquanto limpava as lágrimas dela e ela parava de chorar. Natasha afirmou com a cabeça, por mais inusitado que isso fosse.  
- Era o Loki. Ele estava te controlando, Clint, e eu queria você de volta. E ele me perguntava por que, mas eu não tinha como explicar. Você estava sob domínio dele e... E ele queria que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não sabia o que era. Loki queria que eu afirmasse que amor não era coisa de criança, mas descobri tarde. Ele te roubou de mim, Clint. E não ia devolver. Nunca. - lágrimas ainda escorriam marcando as bochechas dela e eu passei o polegar para limpá-las.  
- Ele não vai me roubar de você, ruiva. Eu estou aqui. Foi só um pesadelo. - segurei seu rosto entre as palmas de minhas mãos, fazendo com que ela se mantivesse olhando pra mim. - Ouviu? Está tudo bem.  
Natasha se soltou das minhas mãos e se deitou no travesseiro. Levantei da cama, me perguntando se deveria ir embora, mas fui interrompido pelas palavras de Natasha.  
- Fica, Clint. Пожалуйста.  
Deitei-me ao lado dela e mexi em seus cachos.  
- Está tudo bem, Nat. Eu já disse que sempre vou proteger você.  
- Mas eu que devia ter te protegido do domínio do Loki. Eu falhei.  
- Não. Você me fez sair do domínio. Você me salvou e eu voltei.  
- Eu tive medo, Clint. Talvez seja por isso que eu tenho pesadelos. Eu nunca tenho medos e agora...  
- E agora eu estou aqui e você vai ficar bem. - respondi, antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar.  
Eu queria perguntar mais sobre o pesadelo, mas não podia porque sabia que seria pior pra ela. Mas Natasha tinha dito que o Loki queria que ela dissesse que amor não era coisa de criança e eu queria perguntar o porquê dele querer saber disso, mesmo tendo uma ideia. E agora, um turbilhão de pensamentos vinha a minha mente. "Ele te roubou de mim, Clint." E as palavras de Natasha ecoavam na minha cabeça. Ela não queria que eu a deixasse. Ah, Natasha, se você soubesse...  
- Eu prometi que te protegeria. Não vou descumprir. Vamos arrumar um jeito dos seus pesadelos passarem. - eu falei, tentando me desviar dos pensamentos que rondavam em minha mente.  
Natasha passou a mão pelo meu rosto. Ela estava realmente com medo, porque, em situações normais, ela não faria esse tipo de coisa.  
- Você vai ficar aqui?  
- Estou sempre aqui, Nat. - ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta. - Você não precisa ficar com medo por isso e nem por nada.  
- Eu definitivamente achava que não poderia sentir medo de nada. Mas aí você... Depois o Loki comandando a sua mente e eu não via você dentro daquele Clint e... Eu te devo a minha vida e não podia fazer nada. Loki achou detestável o fato de eu ter tentado barganhar por você com o mundo correndo risco. E apesar de tudo ser um plano da SHIELD pra arrancar informações do Deus, eu queria fazer aquilo e qualquer outra coisa pra te libertar.  
Eu nunca tinha visto Natasha falar tanto e isso parecia estranho. Mas era bom. Eu queria dizer a ela tudo que se passava na minha mente e o quanto eu amava ela, mas...  
- Nat, você me libertou, de qualquer forma. E suas dívidas já foram pagas, você sabe disso. E se te reconforta, eu também barganharia por você. - era verdade, mesmo que o mundo todo corresse risco.  
- Eu te devo a minha vida, Clint.  
- Não quero a sua vida. - eu a queria, somente. - Mas quero saber uma coisa. Por que o Loki queria que você dissesse que amor não era coisa de criança?  
Eu precisava saber mesmo que os pesadelos dela retornassem à sua mente. Eu precisava, também, que ela entendesse que eu tinha necessidade de perguntar. Ela respirou fundo, levantou uma das sobrancelhas e respirou fundo de novo antes de falar.  
- Porque eu disse isso à ele quando ele me falou que eu te amava. E no sonho, ele queria que eu admitisse.  
- Admitisse?  
- É. Que eu te amo.  
De repente nossos olhos se encontraram e a minha respiração parecia não querer funcionar. Ela estava falando do sonho, Clint, pare com isso. Mas a veracidade dessas palavras parecia tão grande, mesmo pronunciadas pela mulher sem sentimentos, que me fazia querer acreditar nisso. Porque primeiro, eu também a amava, por mais que não pudesse admitir, já que mudariam as coisas. Segundo porque eu nunca imaginava que Natasha Romanoff, a máquina de matar, fosse dizer isso à alguém, ainda mais a mim.  
- Natasha, isso... - eu não conseguia perguntar, as palavras pareciam não querer sair da minha boca.  
- Por incrível que pareça, é verdade, eu acho.  
Ela estava, inacreditavelmente, admitindo. E eu percebi o quanto eu tinha medo de perdê-la. Medo de que ela, simplesmente, fosse embora. E orgulho de ter tomado a decisão correta na Rússia e não matado ela, quando deveria fazê-lo. E como eu queria e precisava protegê-la, porque por mais que ela tivesse todos os seus sentimentos bloqueados pela sua própria mente, ela tinha medos e eu precisava protegê-la deles. Porque por mais que Natasha fosse fria e calculista, ela estava acabando de admitir que me amava. E isso era, em parte, loucura, porque era ela. E ela não dizia essas coisas. E porque era eu. Dois assassinos frios e cruéis que amavam um ao outro. Talvez mais inusitado que isso, somente o Homem de Ferro que amava Pepper Potts, ou talvez nem ele.  
- Ruiva, eu... - malditas palavras que não queriam sair. - eu também... - era difícil falar, quando você passa anos se convencendo de que nunca falaria nada. - amo você.  
Ela fechou os olhos e eu daria muita coisa pra saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela se virou pro outro lado da cama, ficando de costas pra mim e eu tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com a gente.  
Cheguei mais perto dela e passei o braço pela sua cintura, abraçando-a. Percebi que ela estava chorando, baixo demais, de novo.  
- Nat, não faça isso. Por favor, pare. Eu vou embora, então.  
- Você disse que ficaria sempre. - ela respondeu, limpando as lágrimas.  
- Sim, disse. Mas o que houve? Está se lembrando do pesadelo?  
- Em parte. Acho que o pior medo que eu tinha era de que você não me amasse e agora...  
- Agora você sabe e não vai ter mais medo.  
- Nem pesadelos. - ela completou.  
Meus ombros relaxaram quando percebi que meu objetivo estava completo, então. Eu não queria que ela tivesse pesadelos e ela não teria mais.  
Quando ela se virou pra mim, eu não pude evitar meu impulso de beijá-la. E Natasha correspondeu passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos.  
Quando eu me afastei dela, senti que precisava falar algo, mas não sabia exatamente o que.  
- O que você fez comigo, Clint Barton? - ela falou primeiro.  
- Eu que tenho que te perguntar isso, Natasha Romanoff.

**N/A:** Não tenho muitos comentários a fazer. Só que em vez de estudar eu fiquei escrevendo no feriado. Ferrou :S espero que tenha ficado razoável.


End file.
